


Babydoll

by Emejig16



Series: Lace Series [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan wears something extra special and sexy for Phil.





	Babydoll

Dan bit his lip as he pulled out the sheer delicate garment out of the bag and held it up in front of himself looking in the mirror. Phil was going to like this right? This wouldn’t be too weird. God all he wanted to do was impress Phil a little. He was younger and so much more vanilla than him, and Dan just wanted to do something racy, sexy, maybe even spontaneous for him.

Deciding he’d spent too much money on the lingerie not to wear it, he stripped down and replaced his clothes with the black lacy thong and babydoll top. He did a spin, stopping to look as his bum that was just hanging out below in a cute almost flirtatiously shy manner.

Throughout the short walk from the bathroom to Phil’s room he couldn’t help but feel absolutely ridiculous but he was determined to go through with it because he remembered the way Phil sounded when he was talking about how hot he found guys in panties.

He took a deep breath and slipped through Phil’s door quietly. Phil was still sitting on his bed in his pants from where Dan left him after only saying he had a surprise for him.

“Hey Phil,” Dan said quietly, already feeling himself blushing.

“Oh my god,” Phil commented, eyes scanning over Dan from top to bottom and then back to the top.

“Stop,” Dan said with a giggle, covering his face.

“No Dan! You look great!” Phil chimed as he walked over to Dan. He kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist, pulling his body into his. He couldn’t help but grin as he watched Dan look away and blush a little deeper.

“So you like it?” Dan asked, biting his lip.

Phil kissed him softly, delicately letting one hand fall from Dan’s waist to the bottom curve of his ass, squeezing it gently as if it would shatter beneath his warm touch. He felt as Dan jumped slightly, placing his hand on his bare chest.

“I like it a lot,” Phil mumbled back, kissing along the side of Dan’s neck. He slid his thigh in between Dan’s legs, grinding lightly as he listened to the high pitched moans that toppled out of Dan’s lips. Phil pulled away, “God I don’t even want to do anything to you. I just want to look at you.”

“Okay but I think you’re lying,” Dan breathed as Phil led him over to the bed.

“Probably, but do something cute,” Phil added as he sat on the bed. “Like go to the end of the bed and just do something.”

Dan’s cheeks reddened again as he walked to the foot of their bed. “I literally have no idea what you want me to do.”

“Do a spin, shake your butt, I dunno. I mean you look super cute already. Just drive me more mad than I already am.” Phil replied.

Dan did a spin going clockwise and then counter clockwise. He stopped when his bum was facing Phil, and gave it slap before bending over before standing up slowly and turning around before breaking into a fit of giggles.

“This is horrendous Phil,” Dan mumbled as he got on the bed with Phil. He crawled so that he was sitting on his lap. He leaned down and cradled Phil’s face before kissing him, listening to the little hum of satisfaction from Phil’s lips. Dan couldn’t help but smile when he felt Phil’s hands on his back, thumbs rubbing into the middle of his back while Dan ground his hips softly into Phil’s lap.

“No, it’s amazing,” Phil quipped, still playing with the hem of the babydoll Dan had on.

Dan giggled as he played with Phil’s hair. “So you really do like it?” he asked nervously.

Phil kissed Dan again, pushing him onto his back. He pulled away for a moment and looked at Dan, giggling some more as Dan wrapped his legs around him, pulling his hips into his.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written in April of 2015.


End file.
